


Adult Supervision

by musix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musix/pseuds/musix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji isn't a violent drunk but they can be annoying. So instead of helping his friend out, Levi throws the burden on Petra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult Supervision

"Petra!" The shorter woman jumped at the harsh call of her name. She turned around and smiled at what demanded her attention. Levi was standing looking rather annoyed, holding Hanji up on their feet as they wobbled back and forth.

"Something I can do for you Captain?"

"Hanji had too much to drink, again. I need you to take them to their room." He pushed the taller soldier off of himself and let Petra catch them before they hit the ground.

"U-uh, sir? I don't think-!"

"It's only for the night. Moblit will probably take care of them in the morning."

"But sir-!

"Thanks Petra, make sure they don't puke on anything."

"But-!" Petra frowned as her squad leader left her alone with the giggling soldier who seemed more than a little interested in the woman holding them up. "Come on Hanji. Let's get you to your room."

"But the drinks are back there!"

"You don't need any more drinks tonight. I think you've hit your limit." Petra ignored Hanji's undignified whine of protest.

It wasn't long after Petra started hauling them to their room that the squad leader decided their guardian was more interesting than the floor.

"Hey. Hey. Hey!"

Petra felt her eye twitch in irritation. "What Hanji?" Normally she'd be more patient but it was late and Hanji wasn't exactly as light as a feather.

"Your hair is pretty. It makes that red on your face look cute!" Hanji smiled up at her with a child-like grin.

Petra tried to ignore her blush that she felt crawling up her cheeks and kept waking. "Thank you."

"Did you know you're neck isn't all one color?"

Petra looked down at Hanji. "What?"

The brunette pulled their self as close to Petra's neck as they could get and touched her skin softly. Petra shivered at the surprising soft touch but tried to ignore it.

"One, two, three, four-"

"Hanji what are you doing?"

"You've got baby freckles! Oh no I lost count. I'll start over. One, two, three, four-"

Petra held in a giggle and focused on the walk to the drunk soldier's room. It was now more difficult as ticklish fingertips touched her neck several time as Hanji counted her supposed freckles.

"Okay I lost count a couple times but I think you have at least five."

"Well, you aren't wrong." She glanced at Hanji who had the biggest smile on their face, looking extremely proud. If it wasn't for the fact that they were leaning heavily on the shorter woman and barely moving their feet they would have looked completely sober.

As they continued through the halls Hanji enlightened her to the wonders of the universe. Her personal favorites were that Erwin sleepwalks and Levi makes angry faces when he's dreaming. How Hanji learned these things was beyond her.

"Did you know that if you drink water between each drink of alcohol your hangover won't be as bad?"

"Did you drink any water?"

"Ha! Nope!" Hanji sniffed several times and Petra almost thought they were crying but there were no tears.

"What are you doing?" Petra was only answered by a sniff and immediately regretted asking.

"No, no! I can't tell you! It's a game! You have to guess who I am! Watch my nose!" Hanji sniffed several times again and Petra almost tripped when they spun their head around to look at Petra with the most determined look she'd ever seen.

"I don't know, are you a dog?"

Hanji let out a loud laugh, "No! But you're really close! I'm Mike!" Hanji held up their hand as if they were holding something with an awkward grip and made an extremely angry face. "Okay, who am I now?"

Petra looked over and tried to contain her laughter at what she saw. There was no doubt in her mind who Hanji was pretending to be. "Levi?"

Hanji gasped. "You did it! You won my game! Let's go get a drink to celebrate!"

Petra almost dropped Hanji again and received a poke in her side. "You know, Levi doesn't have the same kind of tummy as you."

Petra almost wished they'd go back to Hanji's game of charades. "I imagine the Captain and I are very different Hanji."

"Ah, no but you see, his hips don't curve out. Yours do. Did you know that?"

"Yes- what are you doing?"

"Looking at your tummy."

Petra glared down at Hanji who most definitely was not looking at her tummy. "You're eyes are a bit too high Hanji."

"I'm not staring at your boobs."

"Hanji!"

"Did you know that most women have uneven boobs?"

"Hanji."

"I got lucky, mine are smaller than yours so you can't really tell."

"Hanji."

"Your boobs are pretty big compared to mine." The darker haired soldier reached up and poked Petra's breast immediately earning a flip onto her back.

"What have we learned?"

Hanji looked up at their guardian's irritated face and grinned. "That you have squishy boobs!"

"Hanji!"

"Something wrong soldier?"

Petra turned her head and immediately moved into a saluting position. "Moblit Berner, Sir!"

"At ease. Now what seems to be the problem here?"

Petra shifted her gaze to Hanji who was staring at her like an excited puppy. "Captain Levi ordered me to take Squad Leader Hanji to their room."

Moblit nodded. "I assume they had too much to drink. I would offer to take them back myself but I'm afraid Captain Levi would disapprove, he did order you to do it." He rubbed his chin, determined to help the younger soldier. "I'll give you some advice. When you get to their room you're going to want to supervise them for a while longer until Hanji falls asleep. There have been times where I had to even hold to puke bucket for a while. Take care of her and she'll fall right asleep. Well, good luck."

Petra watched the tall man walk down the hall and wondered how that man put up with Hanji daily.

She looked over at Hanji who was rolling on their back giggling. "Why are you laughing?"

"I threw up on him one time."

Petra rolled her eyes and hauled the soldier to her feet, continuing their long trek. It wasn't until now that she realized the true terror of her job. Hanji's room happened to be quite far away. They had a room near their own squad and they were all put on the other side of the castle. Why they were put there made no sense to her but she decided against rooming conspiracies and trudged on.

"Petra? Petra? Petra?"

"What?"

"Are you still mad at me for poking your chest pillow?"

Petra looked down at Hanji who looked like a kicked dog. "No. I'm not angry. Just tired."

"Then go to sleep."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I have to get you to your room first and make sure you fall asleep."

"You must sleep Petra!"

Petra flinched at the shout. "I will, I just have to take care of you first."

"No you don't. My sleep room is over there!" Petra looked over at the door and saw a small sign engraved with their name on it. They'd reached Hanji's room quicker than she thought they would!

Petra opened the door and helped Hanji inside, navigating around the dark room as best as she could. She let Hanji sit on the bed before looking around for a lamp to light. It was sitting on her desk and Petra turned it on slowly as not to blind herself with the light.

"You look nice."

Petra turned back to Hanji who was sitting on the bed with her chin in their hand. "What makes you think that?"

"You just look nice. And you act nice."

Petra walked over and smiled. "You look nice too Hanji. Now let's get you ready for bed okay?"

She helped Hanji take off their Survey Corp. jacket and folded it up to place on her desk. When Petra turned around however she found Hanji struggling to take off their long sleeved shirt as well.

"Hanji what are you doing?"

"I'm tired." They gave up on the buttons after a second and sighed heavily.

"Hanji you have to take off your belts first or the shirt won't come off right." Petra sat on the bed and delicately unbuckled each strap along Hanji. She ignored the occasional giggle from the taller soldier and lifted Hanji's foot up to take their boot off.

"Why didn't you change into something more comfortable when you got back from the mission before getting drunk?" She asked with the slightest hint of irritation.

"You gotta be ready for anything." Their words were becoming more slurred together and Petra could tell Hanji was extremely sleepy now.

As the boots finally came off along with the belts, Petra turned to the dresser across the room and went to look for some sleep wear for the drunk.

"Petra!"

"What is it Han- oh my god." The shorter woman held her hand over her mouth to stop the laughter from coming out but it did little. Hanji was sitting on the bed with their shirt pulled halfway up over their head but it seemed they'd gotten it stuck at their chin and couldn't pull it off!

"Petra? Petra I can't see! I'm blind! It's dark!" Hanji yanked on the shirt again in an effort to free their head from its prison but gave up after barely putting up a fight.

Petra got a hold of herself and grabbed a tank top from the dresser and a pair of pajama pants. She laid them on the bed and grabbed the shirt around the confused soldier's head. She unbuttoned one button and was able to pull it off their head, much to their delight.

Petra was able to get Hanji to change into the sleep wear she'd found without another incident aside from Hanji tripping over their own pants which in itself was pretty hilarious to watch.

Petra finally got Hanji to lay down in the bed under the covers and snuggle into the pillow. She removed Hanji's glasses and placed them on the nightstand. She remembered Moblit telling her about staying with them until they fell asleep so she sat down in the desk chair. She slowly dimmed the light of the lantern and waited for Hanji go drift off to sleep.

Unfortunately she forgot one thing Moblit mentioned.

"Petra."

"What?"

"Petra."

"Hanji what do you need?"

Realization hit her when Hanji started moaning and she took off to grab the nearest bucket and hold it near the bed. Just in time too, as Hanji arched over it and threw up the contents of their stomach they'd managed to hold in for so long.

Now completely exhausted, Hanji fell back down onto the bed and looked at Petra who was staring down at the bucket in disgust. "Thanks Petra, you're the best." And then they passed out.

The light haired woman was in awe of how fast Hanji managed to fall asleep but didn't question the gift she was being given. She cleaned up Hanji's face gently with a small rag and tucked them in like she would for a small child. It was all over and now she could return to her own room. After properly disposing of the vomit in the bucket of course. As she left the room Petra couldn't help but notice how cute Hanji was when they slept.

**-**

The next morning Levi was drilling his squad at ungodly hours of the morning and watched as they followed his instructions to a point. He'd ordered for a hand to hand combat drill and chose to watch from afar to observe and offer tips. Petra had been paired with Erd and was holding her own quite well. Levi saw no need to lecturer them on their stances or attacks but Gunther and Oluo weren't so lucky.

"Oluo how do you expect to stay fit and fight 15 meter titans if you keep letting Gunther flip you?"

The lighter haired man frowned and got up off of the dirt ground to try again.

Petra and Erd were almost in sync with their movements, dodging and attacking flawlessly and efficiently. Petra caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye but decided to ignore it.

She'd been distracted for a second too long as suddenly Erd gained the upper hand and flipped her onto her back.

He looked down at her and smiled. "I win this-!" His declaration of victory was cut short as he was grabbed from behind and flipped onto the ground. Petra sat up and saw Hanji smiling down at him with Moblit standing next to them.

"Don't gloat over a victory if you're not going to be aware of the area around you. That's how you get eaten."

Erd nodded and accepted Moblit's offered hand to help him onto his feet. Levi stalked over quietly and met Hanji's lively gaze with his stoic one.

"Care to tell me why you're interrupting my squad's training?"

"Stop being so sour Levi. I'm here on official business." They ignored Levi's glare and turned to their former guardian. Walking over to Petra Hanji smiled warmly.

"I'd like to thank you for taking such good care of me last night!" Hanji leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before turning away and walking back to the building followed closely by Moblit.

Petra nodded a little shocked. She hadn't expected that at all. Apparently Levi hadn't either as he gave her the most confused look she'd ever seen.

**-**

"How'd I do?"

Moblit smiled. "I'm sure she'd have liked it more if you'd given her the flower."

_"Damn it!"_


End file.
